More trouble than it's worth
by Angelic Mercy
Summary: Danny was already having a bad day. It just kept getting worse, when Vlad shows up, and brings with him a terror of terrors. WARNING: OC within!


Commentary: Yeah, okay, so I took a few random story-idea-element things, strung em together, and hoped they'd make a story. Your point?

Disclaimer: I have no money. Suing me would be absolutely pointless. In fact, I think since my family _technically_ doesn't even HAVE any income, it's impossible to sue me. So, yeah, I own Danny Phantom, and, hell, I own Butch Hartman too!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CYBER MONKEYS! AHHH!

That was the cry echoing through almost every hall in Casper High. It came from almost every student, too; Jocks, Preps, Nerds, Band Geeks, even the teachers. The only people not screaming it and running around like their not only their pants, but their hair and their car were on fire, were three average, ordinary students, huddled under a cafeteria table.

Geez, first I have to catch a ride to school with Jaz, who tries to have a therapeutic' conversation with me, then Lancer throws a pop quiz at me, Dash spills' his lunch all over me, and now this! Danny groaned, the no longer edible proof staining his shirt.

Well on the bright side, I don't think any of them know we're here, Tucker told his friend reassuringly as metal coated cyborg-like monkeys zoomed, screeching, after various students. They're eyes glowed green and whenever they managed to catch a student, they'd turn invisible and phase through the ceiling, taking the innocent with them.

I'm just so sick and tired of this school getting attacked on a weekly basis! Danny moaned. Sam looked at him sideways from her squished position in-between him and Tucker.

Well, Danny, maybe if- she was saying, but had to stop and scream as a Cyber Monkey suddenly zoomed at her head, grabbed her hair in both it's pudgy little pink hands, and began to phase her through the table and up toward the ceiling.

Danny cried, jumping up and hitting his head on the table. he seethed, crouching down again.

Okay, I think you REALLY have to do something now, Tucker told his friend sadly. Danny looked at him through one pain-clouded eye.

Ya think? All right, cover me! he said. I'm going ghost!

Danny quickly went through the transformation process, and jumped up to fly after Sam, promptly hitting his head again. Ow! Stupid table! he shouted, turned invisible, and went after the monkey, following Sam's pained screams as she was dragged away by her hair.

By some miracle, Tucker managed not to laugh at the Table and Danny's head's close relationship with each other.

Sam! I'm coming! Danny cried, shooting after her, now visible as they entered the large blue sky beyond the roof. The monkey screeched moneky-ish words of protest, letting go of Sam, who's screaming only increased.

Ahhhhhhhhhh! Danny! she cried desperately, trying as hard as she could to make herself weigh less.

Danny shot after her, but was stopped when the screaming monkey appeared aright in front of him, yelling incoherent profanities in monkey-ish. I don't have time for you now! Danny said in an irritated voice.

Using a gesture that clearly said Then make time,' the monkey raised it's cyborg arm to point at Danny, and mini-laser canon came out, charged and ready to fire. Where do you _get_ these things? Danny asked rhetorically. The monkey glared at him in response and fired the laser. Danny said, barely dodging the laser, which took of a small portion of his suit form his shoulder, leaving a nasty burn in it's place. 

Meanwhile, the monkey had flown off, snatching Sam up by the back of her shirt. A pair of rocket boosters came out of it's metal-plated back, and helped it streak far out of Danny's reach by the time Danny had managed to pinpoint it's location.

With an exhausted sigh, he phased back into the school to came next to Tucker, who had turned a few tables into a little min-fort while Danny was away.

Where's Sam? Tucker asked anxiously.

Gone. Any developments on the Cyber Monkey Situation?Ohmigod! My new, one of a kind Endlessly Beautiful designer top! Paulina shrieked from the other side of the shelter walls.

Well, a few more people have been taken off, but that's it, Tucker said nonchalantly. Danny nodded.

Right then, he breathed a sigh. Tucker looked at him.

So follow one of the other monkeys, find out where they're taking everyone, save Sam, defeat the MasterMind and take a well deserved nap? Tucker asked. Danny smiled slightly.

You know me too well, Danny replied playfully, and phased through the table to have a look at the chaos in the cafeteria. Most of the students had retreated to the safety' of the halls, away from the main congregation of the monkeys, but a number had remained behind, cowering under tables or fighting them off with plastic trays and the weeks Meat loaf surprise. Valerie was one such.

Ugh, you, stupid, MONKEY! Go away! she cried in frustration, grabbing a passing nerd's glasses and chucking them at the howling abomination.

Hey! I need those to see! the nerd whined in a nasally voice. Valerie growled at him, and with an eep he scurried away, crashing into a few walls and a confused monkey on his way.

Ahhh! Hey! Valerie cried in protest as the monkey suddenly zoomed around her right, snatching up the back-collar of her shirt. Lemme go you stupid primate!

The monkey merely howled, taking off and turning invisible. Danny sighed, going after her.

I know I'm going to regret this, he said through clenched teeth, following the struggling pair.

xXx

Danny landed placidly next to the cage, staring. There, staring at him through glazed eyes, was about half the school, all cramped together and laying helplessly over each other. His bright green eyes scanned the cage quickly, till he finally spotted Sam, her mouth half open, stuck underneath Dash's limp body.

Danny whispered, reaching his arm toward the cage. he hissed, pulling his hand back after receiving a nasty shock from an apparent ghost-proof field around the cage.

Here he was, in an odd, metallic, lab-like room, with large computers, bizarre machines, and tables covered from end to end with strange, multicolored chemicals. A particularly gruesome looking piece of work was set next to the cage, pumping and whirring away, with a long white tube connecting it to the roof of the cage. Lilac colored gas swirled within the confines of the cage.

Before Danny could make another move, the door swished open like something out of Star Trek, and Danny darted behind the cage, turning invisible to add to his hiding place.

-well if she's not in there, **where is she**? a fierce, familiar male voice snapped.

Ah, w-well sir, we b-believe she is, in Amity, b-but it d-d-doesn't seem she had been at Casper High that day, a quivery squeak of a voice stuttered out. Danny craned his neck to get a better view, and caught a horrible sight.

he breathed in surprise. The billionaire was sighing, rubbing his temples in stress.

What about the ghost kid and his friends? Did you get any of them? Vlad asked a short, bald scientist with a sigh. The man twiddled his fingers, looking distractedly at the cage.

W-well, yes. Samantha Manson, actually. Ah, yes, and Miss Gray. You asked about her, the scientist and in an all-too high pitched tone, like he'd been getting high on helium since he was ten.

Vlad practically purred. With a content look, he scanned the cage himself, the look causing Danny to dart farther behind to cage.

What does Vlad want with Valerie? Danny wondered aloud. But before he could get to the musing part, he heard Vlad quickly resume the conversation, and Danny had strain his ears to hear the last part.

Fine then. Go ahead and lock up this room. Oh, yes, and don't forget the _gas_. In case the Ghost kid is here, Vlad commanded in a low voice, striding form the room.

Y-yes sir, the scientist stuttered, following Vlad out and flipping off the lights on his way.

Danny whispered. With a nervous glance about the room, he noticed a strange, greenish yellow substance now leaking in through the air vents. Danny gulped, and turned to the cage. I'll be back soon, Sam. Hold on, Danny told her dazed form reassuringly, before phasing out of the room and flying off.

Could this day get _any_ worse? Danny asked himself sarcastically as he streaked back toward the school. Right before, caught in a sudden flash of pink light, he blacked out and began hurtling toward the ground far, far below.


End file.
